Tierra y fuego
by Ahidis Black
Summary: Capítulo final: nuestra historia. Después de muchas desventuras Zuko ha logrado comprender cuál era su verdadero destino, nunca fue atrapar al avatar, su destino era quedar atrapado en unos hermosos ojos grises de una pequeña niña.
1. Chapter 1:: encuentros y confesiones

**Nota::** los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, yo solo los manpulo con el objeto de entretener y divertirme :)!

espero y les guste... allá vamos!

**tierra y fuego**

CAPITULO 1:: Encuentros y confesiones...

...**.**

Una fuerte batalla se extendía en medio del bosque. La intensa lluvia de fuego devoraba todo lo que tocaba… los superaban en mayoria…

Los 4 guerreros luchaban contra todo un ejercito de la nación del fuego, los habían descubierto y ahora estaban metidos en un ardua pelea, katara intentaba apagar el incendio que se propagaba en el bosque mientras sokka peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra cuanto soldado se interponía en su camino, Aang y toph usaban sus habilidades para resistir la pelea….

Eran demasiados pero aun asi, ellos ya no eran los mismos niños que habían emprendido su camino en busca de derrotar al sr del fuego, ahora estaban mejor preparados y era notorio que sus habilidades eran mas fuertes… tardaron en derrotarlos pero al fin lo consiguieron, los pocos guerreros que quedaban encorbate emprendieron la retirada… vencieron.

Exhaustos se recostaron en la hierba seca, toph uso tierra control para construir una cueva y mantenerlos ocultos, appa no estaba y no se podían alejar del lugar, al iniciar la lucha aang le habia ordenado que se alejara y regresara a la mañana siguiente, nunca se lo perdonaría si le pasa algo a su bisonte volador...

_Espero estés bien amigo__…_

Habian salido bien librados excepto sokka que le hicieron una herida en el brazo izquierdo y sangraba abundantemente, katara lo limpio y vendo diciendo que estaria bien por la mañana, que necesitaba solo reposo.

Lo único que hicieron los 4 amigos era dirigirse miradas… nadie atinaba algo que decir… pero claro fue sokka el que inicio la conversación…

-yo propongo deberíamos dormir, estoy demasiado cansado para ir a cazar algo, descansemos y mañana comemos... o que opinan ustedes?

Se limitaron a asentir en silencio, al parecer tampoco tenían fuerzas para platicar acerca de lo sucedido, aang se recostó junto a katara y unidos en un abrazo se propagaban calor mutuamente, calleron inmediatamente dormidos pero la brisa que se colaba a la cueva hacia un ambiente frio y hostil aunandose al extremo cansancio de los maestros...

toph se mantenía en su lugar y Sokka tampoco se movió ver la escena de la maestra agua junto al avatar les producía nostalgia y los hacia sentirse desdichadamente solos…

-lastima que no hay un maestro fuego entre nosotros… -exclamo repentinamente la chica ojiplata.

-QUEEE! ACASO ESTAS LOCA! ESOS TIPOS CASI NOS MATAN Y TU QUISIERAS TENER A UNO CON NOSOTROS!

-relajate! Lo digo porque así habria alguien que encendiera fuego y la cueva no seria tan fria… -respondio la chica sin siquiera inmutarse

-ahh entiendo…

-almenos ellos se tienen el uno al otro para mantenerse cálidos, -dijo señalando el bulto donde podía sentir a aang y katara.

-ohhh… el chico enrojecio un poco, al menos toph no podía verlo. -si quieres… podriamos…

-sugieres dormir al igual que ellos –completo la frase al notar como a sokka se le atoraban las palabras.

-ohhh…

El chico se puso ahora del color de un jitomate mientras toph se acercaba con toda naturalidad hacia el para acurrucarse tal como lo habia echo aang, pero un ruido afuera los interrumpio…

-alguien esta ahí… -dijo en modo de advertencia la maestra tierra.

Sukko empuñó su espada y asomaron ligeramente la cabeza hacia la entrada de la cueva para intentar vislumbrar al acechante… no lo distinguieron a simple vista pero sus ropas eran de la nación del fuego….

_Mas problemas…_

-Aang katara despierten! Hay alguien afuera, solo es uno pero tal vez sea una emboscada.

Rápidamente tomaron pocision de combate, quienquiera que fuera no tendra oportunidad…

Salieron cautelosamente uno a uno de la cueva, estaban cansados, hambrientos y heridos, pero no se darian por vencidos ahora que estan mas cerca de terminar con la guerra…

-quien esta ahí! –alzó su voz el chico con la espada en mano.

La figura se acerco un poco mas hacia ellos, daba pasos lentos y torpes, extendio una mano en señal de suplica y como un murmullo salio una debil voz…

-ayuda…. –y el chico de la nacion del guego se desplomó en el suelo inconciente

Los 4 jovenes se acercaron a él, fuera quien fuese no podrian dejarlo asi de herido, seguro moriria desangrado y eso aang nunca lo permitiria, pero cuando lo vieron mas de cerca se quedaron realmente sorprendidos, su cabello negro y desordenado, sus ojos vidriosos a causa del dolor la cicatriz de su rostro…

-sukko –exclamo la maestra agua llevandose las manos a la cara a causa de la sorpresa.

...**.**

Los segundos se extendieron en medio del silencio, todos estaba desconcertados ¿Qué se supone que harían en una situación semejante?

-tenemos que ayudarlo! –dijo desesperadamente la maestra tierra mientras podía sentir como el joven agonizaba en el suelo.

-peroo… -interpuso sokka

-no seas insesible! Se esta muriendo!

-no te das cuenta de quien es! El ah intentado matarnos durante meses!

-pero es el dever del avatar! Salvar al mundo! No podemos ir dejando muertos por el camino! Acaso no les preocupa!

-ella tiene razón –dijo solemnemente el avatar

-como!

-hay que llevarlo dentro!

-sabes quien es el! Zukko! El principe de la nacion del fuego!

-lose pero tenemos que ayudarlo.

Toph fue quien ayudo al joven maestro aire a llevarlo dentro, a katara no parecia agradarle la idea pero acepto en silencio la decisión de sus compañeros lo vendo y curo, tendria que reposar un par de dias antes de poder estar sano completamente, sukko al contrario no estaba para nada contento con la inclusión del nuevo miembro al equipo, y entre comentarios sarcásticos y profundas quejas, aang lo mandó traer agua desde un rio que se encontraba a poco metros desde donde ellos acampaban.

_-trae agua para sukko! Dadadada y que no se dan cuenta que yo también estoy herido, pero noo tengo que encargarme de salud de un enemigo! No puedo creerlo! y que toph estuviera de acuerdo…_

Al volver a la cueva zukko estaba noablemente mejor, ahora sometido a un interrogatorio por parte de la chica de la tierra.

-y tu tio?

-no se donde esta, yo escape para salvar mi vida y nos separamos.

-el viejo airo, me cae muy bien, y que te hicieron?

-los soldados me atacaron, eran demasiados, por eso me irieron

-tambien planeabas atacarnos?

-buenoo…

_Al parecer esta chica es demasiado franca._

-claro que planeaba atacarnos! Eso es lo que siempre hace! .interrumpio sumamente molesto sokka!

-buenno, pero ya que esta aquí podria ayudarnos a encender una fogata, este lugar es demasiado frio…

-lo haré, gracias por salvarme la vida.

La conversación se prolongo amenamente, al calor del dulce fuego que hacia de la cueva un lugar mas confortable, el principe juraba estar arrepentido y decia que deseaba acompañarlos, pero a pesar de esto zokka no le convencian sus palabras o acaso era otra cosa? Que por culpa de zukko ahora no dormiria en compañía de toph?

Sin añadir palabras se alejo a un rincon de la cueva y se acurruco el mismo, al poco tiempo aang y katara lo imitaron retomando la misma posición que tenian antes de la pequeña interrupción aunque sukko y toph mantuvieron su platica hasta mas entrada la noche…

_Nunca imagine que zuko fuera tan agradable…. Me gusta su compañía…_

-y puedo preguntar? Aang y katara?

-ohh –toph no puedo evitar sonrojarse… -a ti ella? es decir…

-nono, no es asi, solo me sorprendi, es decir, no sabia que ellos 2 tenian una relacion, asi que… -muy avergonzado por su indiscreción prefirió guardar slencio, pero el silecio los inundo en la pequeña cueva, y aún habia otra pregunta que tambien lo estaba matando de angustia.. este era el momento ideal…

-y… tu y … y… zokka?

El chico de la nación del agua que estaba al tanto de todo lo que decian fingiendo estar dormido, sintio dar un vuelco en su corazón al esperar una respuesta por parte de toph, ella sentira algo por el? E siempre lo ah sospechado… pero el peculiar carácter de esa chica simplemente lo volvia loco al no saber si realmente le gustaba o solo eran alucinaciones suyas pero.. y si no? O si si? Tal vez ahora que se siente en confianza revele sus verdaderos sentimientos….

-zokka? Jajaja porque pensaste esoo… -le rspondio de inmediato para intentar disimular que el tono de sus mejillas subia ligeramente.

-que bien!

-como?

-No es nada, disculpa por molestarte, tal ve deveriamos dormir…

Se quedaron dormidos sin añadir palabras, solo resonaban los sonidos del bosque perturando aún mas los pensamientos de sokka…

_a ella no le intereso, es claro que solo me ve como un amigo, y peor aún al parecer no era el unico que sentia algo por la chica del reino del reino tierra…_

...**...**

Hasta aqui llega el capitulo uno! Gracias por leer :) dejen sus reviews por favor :)


	2. Chapter 2:: soledad

**CAPITULO 2:: SOLEDAD**

:: la fresca brisa del bosque colándose por las grietas de la cueva, su dulce olor a tierra y sus profundos ojos plateados, ella es tan hermosa, no sé como lo logra pero me vuelve loco, la cercanía de su piel, no lo resisto más, tengo que besarla, lentamente se acerco hacia ella, acarició suavemente su rostro y ella no se inmutó, al parecer también lo estaba esperando, fue acercándose lentamente, cada vez, y al estar a escasos centímetros de sus labios escucho una leve voz que lo llama desde lejos….

-Zukooo…. Zukooo… -intentó ignorar aquella voz, pero se hizo mas y más fuerte… -Zukooo! Zuko!

Abrió lentamente los ojos y la luz lo cegó ligeramente, que estaba sucediendo? Fue acaso todo un sueño? Pero cuando fue recuperando la visibilidad, dudó si había sido real o no, era el rostro de

Toph tan cercano al suyo que podía sentir la fresquedad de su piel, se ruborizo un poco intentando concretar una idea fija en s mente.

Ella prosiguió hablando, aclarando todas sus dudas…

-ya despierta principito! –dijo jalándolo por el brazo para levantarlo. –ya es tarde y tienes que ayudarnos con el fuego para preparar algo de comer! No pienses que por estar herido te la vivirás de vago ehh!

-cómo?

-anda ayúdanos por favor!

-Sí; todo había sido un sueño, al menos por el momento. –pensó el príncipe del fuego para sus adentros.

Una vez de pie se despabiló y estiró un poco, salió de la cueva donde encontró un precario intento de fogata, no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa de medio lado, de verdad lo necesitaban, en ese lugar era realmente indispensable.

-Donde está Aang y katara? –pregunto el maestro fuego mientras juntaba las maderas y encendía fuego. No le tomo más que 3 minutos lo que Soka y Toph habían intentado hacer durante toda la mañana.

-fueron en busca de appa y momo –contestó secamente el espadachín. –tuvieron que irse ayer a causa de la pelea pero no han regresado..

-ohhh…

-y no habrían tenido que huir de no haber sido atacados por maestros fuego!

Soka no lo soportó mas y estallo, no sabía porque pero la sola presencia de Zuko lo irritaba bastante, bueno, en realidad si sabia porque, era por Toph.

-ya basta! Eso no fue su culpa. –intervino la chica del reino tierra sumamente molesta.

-claro que si! Si su papi no estuviera deschavetado intentando ser el dueño del mundo nosotros no tendríamos tantos problemas.

-si no fuera porque su padre esta loco! Nosotros nunca nos habríamos conocido, ni habríamos conocido a Aang!

-eso es cierto. –el rostro de Soka se volvió sombrío, nunca lo había pensado de ese modo… de no ser por la guerra nada de esto seria así, pero tampoco habría conocido a sus amigos, Aang, Toph, y Sukii.. suki tanto tiempo sin pensar en ella, ella lo recordará?

Nadie mas dijo nada, se sentaron en silencio a pensar, Soka se perdió entre los árboles, pero Toph pensó que sería mejor dejarlo solo por un momento, la pequeña fogata estaba casi exista por completo cuando el estómago del pelinegro lo delató…

-grrrr!

-vaya tienes hambre!

El chico enrojeció un poco y no supe que contestar…

-no te preocupes, yo también pero usualmente Zuko es quien consigue el alimento… -dejo la frase en el aire mientras abrazaba su estómago, era evidente que también tenía hambre y no lo decía solo para que él no se sintiera mal.

- yo puedo conseguir algo de comer…

-no te preocupes, recuerda que estás herido, déjame ir a mi, traeré unos cuantos peces del río, será pan comido.

Muy a su pesar, aceptó que Toph fuera en busca del alimento y él se quedo recargado bajo la sombra de un árbol, simplemente contemplándola.

…...**...**

- Bien sumerjámonos un poco en el agua… es solo un poco de agua, solo un poco de agua.

Apenas hubo metido la punta del pie en el agua y lo retiró bruscamente...

-está fría! Bueno, no pasa nada, vamos es solo un poco de agua!

Se sumergió lentamente, la corriente no era tan fuerte, sintió la superficie fría de la roca sobre la que estaba parada, y se quedo quieta; tenía miedo.

-no pasa nada, vamos, es solo un poco de agua!

Apenas se dispuso a dar un paso más y empezar a acercar algún pez, cuando resbaló y cayó al agua, perdiéndose entre la corriente y sin tiempo de reaccionar, el miedo la paralizaba, aquel miedo que nunca había comprendido…

Quiso ser fuerte, levantarse, nadar, salvarse, al menos gritar para que Zuko la ayudara, pero no lo consiguió, solo se hundió más y más hasta que perdió la conciencia.

…..

El príncipe del fuego cabeceaba bajo la confortante sobra de aquel árbol y la frágil fogata que estaba frente a él, esperando el regreso de Toph y poder satisfacer su hambre, le hubiera gustado ser él quien fuese por la comida, pero estaba aún muy débil a causa de la herida… se preguntaba que sería de su tío Aíro… la suave brisa lo arrullaba lentamente hasta que se quedo dormido…

…...**...**

Ese maldito Zuko! Vive para arruinarnos la vida! Y a Toph todavía se le ocurre que lo recibamos! Y Áng. esta de acuerdo! Parece que todos se hubiesen vuelto locos!

El joven de la tribu del agua divagaba sin rumbo fijo dando vueltas alrededor de un sendero en medio del bosque, estaba furioso, quería que ese extraño se alejara, que se alejara de ellos y principalmente de Toph!

Algo exhausto, tomo asiento en una roca y decidió tranquilizarse, porque le irritaba de pronto tanto que Toph no sintiera nada por él, si el en quien estaba interesado era en Zukki?

-Esto no esta bien! Regresaré con ellos, seguramente todo es por proteger a Toph, solo eso…

Con las manos en la nuca emprendió camino de regreso, fuese lo que fuese que ocurría dentro de él, sería mejor estar cerca para poder vigilarlos…

Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando lo vio, descaradamente dormido bajo la sombra de un árbol, una insipiente fogata frente a él, y la chica del reino tierra por ningún lado… eso no estaba bien...

-Ey tu! despierta! Donde está Toph! –lo jaló bruscamente por el brazo para despetarle.

-ehh que… -somnolientamente se froto un ojo sin comprender bien a bien que sucedía.

-te pregunte donde está Toph!

-no, no lo sé, -giro su rostro en busca de la chica, efectivamente no se encontraba cerca, donde se había metido?

-DONDE ESTÁ¡?

-había ido por comida, pero no se, fue hace algún tiempo, me quede dormido, -en su intento por levantarse a prisa, se lastimó la herida y cayó al suelo…

-comida… al río? No… TOPH!

Pareció haberlo comprendido en un segundo, todo estaba mal, no debió dejarla sola…

-Toph!

Pudo ver su cuerpo flotar en medio del río, la corriente no era muy fuerte, pero aún así la arrastraba, ella estaba inconsciente…

-Toph!

Se lanzó al río sin pensarlo 2 veces, tenía que salvarla, nunca se perdonaría si algo le llegaba a suceder…

_Aguanta __Toph_

Nadó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba a unos centímetros de ella, mil pensamientos giraban entorno a su cabeza, entonces la secuencia del tiempo se perdió y solo capto imágenes sueltas de los acontecimientos, el cuerpo de Toph arrastrado por la corriente, su brazo intentando alcanzarla, cuando la sujeto fuertemente y la pego a su cuerpo, el nadar a cuestas para volver a la orilla, la mirada angustiada de Zuko, el culpable de todo, solos labios húmedos de ella, y su cuerpo reaccionando, arrojando el agua que había tragado

-Toph estas bien!

-ehh

-descansa, no te preocupes, estoy aquí… -e respondió con una mirada tierna frotando suavemente su cabello… Se incorporó lentamente y entonces su expresión cambió…

-TUU! LARGO DE AQUÍ!

-pero…

-tu eres el culpable de todo esto! que tal que algo más hubiera pasado! Que tal si no llegaba a tiempo! Ehhh! Acaso crees que por ser el príncipe del fuego, todos estamos aquí para servirte! Mira que mandar a Toph por comida! Eres un desconsiderado! Lárgate si no quieres que te mate! Y lárgate antes de que llegue Aang y katara y tengas que darles una explicación a ellos…

-todo es un mal entendido, déjame aclararlo…

-que malentendido! Todo esta claro! Que tal si Toph hubiese muerto! Y tú tan tranquilamente dormido…

-LAR-GA-TE!

Las palabras de Soka eran rudas, demoledoras y veraces, eso era lo peor del caso, que él tenía razón, no tenía cara para quedarse, tomó lo que le quedaba de identidad, con la dignidad echa polvo y una terrible carga de conciencia, si algo mas le hubiera pasado a Toph, el sería el último en perdonarse…

No tuvo argumentos, simplemente se fue, una vez mas solo, una vez mas sin identidad….perecía como si estuviese condenado a la soledad…

...**...**

Hasta aqui este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, no dejen de leerlo, muchas dudas por responder... que pasará con Toph y Zuko si el está lejos? que es lo que Soka en realidad siente por Toph? donde rayos está Airo? y porque no aparecieron en este capitulo Aaang y katara? jajaja

me disculpo por no actualizar en tiempos debidos, la universidad me succiona el alma :| perobueno aquí esta por fin, muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, en especial a:

_**yue yuna**_

_**neverdie**_

_**Lu hatake**_

_**afrodita110 **_

por sus reviews, todos me ayudan a crecer y gracias por sus ideas, las tomare en cuenta :D recuerden que todo puede suceder con este trio ;) quien será el ganador del corazón de Toph?


	3. Chapter 3:: sueños

Se ha tardado un poco, pero aquí esta el tercer capítulo, disfrútenlo.

**Capitulo 3:: sueños **

_La soledad… el vacío… el dolor… la muerte._

El príncipe de la nación del fuego había vagado sin rumbo por largas horas, la herida de su costado se había abierto nuevamente y empezaba a desangrarse, el hambre lo debilitaba, no tenía fuerzas, se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol junto al camino, el sabía lo que se avecinaba… la muerte.

No intento luchar en contra de su destino, no tenía motivos para seguir vivo, su razón de existir era Toph ahora lo único que deseaba era estar con ella, aún así fuera en la misma muerte.

-¿donde estará mi tío Ihro? Me hubiera gustado poder despedirme de él… tal vez también esté muerto.

Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro y la tristeza se apoderó de su corazón. Se quedó en silencio observando las nubes sobre su cabeza, entonces deseó ser una nube, poder volar y conocer el cielo, sin depender nadie, siendo libre… sus ojos se llenaron de cansancio, era muy pesado mantenerlos abiertos, se concentraba en las nubes, pasando suavemente sobre el cielo, entonces vio una nube de figura extraña, pero estaba muy cansado para poder descifrar que era, la nube se acercaba a él, seguro eran alucinaciones producidas por el dolor, entonces se quedó dormido y se olvidó de las nubes.. Volvió a pensar en Toph.

…

Creyó estar muerto, escuchaba voces a lo lejos, murmullos que crecía, un olor a nueces asadas se coló en su interior… nueces asadas? En la muerte seguro no hay nueces asadas...

-¿donde estoy?

-¡ah despertado!

Toph? Era su voz, o más alucinaciones? Se incorporó lentamente, esto era cada vez más confuso, la primer imagen que vio fue a su tío… estaba vivo! Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, nunca antes se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien. Fue un abrazo que pareció durar una eternidad, derramo lágrimas de felicidad, era como su padre… no. Era mejor que su padre, ahora tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

-donde estamos? Que ha pasado? –preguntó desconcertado.

-el avatar nos ha salvado la vida. –le dijo seriamente, todo había sido real... Y ahora le debían su vida al avatar.

-come algo –se acercó la chica del reino tierra con un plato de nueces. –es todo lo que tenemos por ahora. –añadió un poco apenada.

-gracias. Puedo preguntar como fue que sucedió todo?

–Aang y yo fuimos a buscar a Appa, cuando llegamos tu tío estaba con el, lo estaba cuidando, de vuelva decidió venir con nosotros y lo aceptamos, pero de camino te encontramos debajo de un árbol… te estabas muriendo, te trajimos aquí, Soka nos contó lo que había pasado, tu estabas inconciente hasta ahora. – esta vez fue Katara quien tomó la palabra. Lo dijo todo tan rápido que resultaba confuso ahora tenía mas preguntas que al principio.

-cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-3 días. –Contestó el avatar con solemnidad y continuó –tenemos que avanzar Zuko, estar en un solo lugar es muy peligroso, hay que movernos si no queremos se atacados nuevamente.

Asintió con la cabeza y guardo silencio, aún había muchas preguntas en su mente pero este no era el momento ideal. Termino su comida y fue a dar un paseo por el bosque, tenía que pensar de manera clara.

…

El cielo irradiaba suficiente luz en el pequeño claro del bosque junto al río, Zuko guardaba silencio y pensaba en el enigma de Toph, ¿qué era lo que tenía ella que lo enamoraba tanto? No era posible que la amara a tal manera si apenas la conocía, pero lo que sentía era real, la amaba, y no estaba dispuesto a vivir lejos de ella, a pesar de lo que dijera Soka.

-hola. –dijo repentinamente una dulce voz a sus espaldadas que lo asustó haciéndolo caer al agua del río.

-oh cuanto lo siento! Estas bien? No era mi intención asustarte.

-no me asustaste, solo me sorprendiste. –respondió él, pero al verla se quedo sin palabras, era ella,. –que haces aquí?

-tú que haces aquí? Sentí la presencia de alguien y vine a revisar que no fuera alguien del reino del fuego… es decir algún enemigo. -Ambos rieron suavemente, es claro que era una situación extraña, pero ahora todo era distinto.

-yo… pues… sólo pensaba…

-en que pensabas? …o es algo que yo no puedo saber? –Zuko se sonrojó y se puso nervioso.

-que pasa?

-nada importante. –le respondió dejándose caer en el pasto verde.

-puedo acompañarte.

-claro.

Se quedaron juntos en silencio, sólo se escuchaban los ruidos del bosque y la respiración de ambos, él intentaba buscar algo interesante que decir, pero no sabía que, así que se concentro en ella, sus dulces ojos plateados clavados en sus pies que jugueteaban con el pasto entre sus dedos, parecía tan inocente, tan linda, recuerdos venían a su mente…

_Él y ella sentados juntos, frente al mismo rió, riendo, él la abrazaba y miraban el cielo, señalando las estrellas, y se besaban._

-Estas bien? Creí que te desmayarías… -le dijo la chica del reino tierra mientas sujetaba a Zuko suavemente.

-si...todo esta bien… solo... no importa...-su corazón latía apresuradamente como si se fuera a salir de su cuerpo, sentirla tan cerca la ponía nervioso, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando… estaba dispuesto a besarla, pero entonces ella lo interrumpió…

-tu me gustas Zuko… -y fue ella quien lo besó, un beso dulce, despacio y tierno. Y al terminar se dio la vuelta para regresar al campamento. Parecía otro de sus sueños, pero esta vez era real.

-también me gustas…

-yo lo sé. –digo volviéndose hacia él. –es por eso que me atreví a decírtelo. -y desapareció en la obscuridad, dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Pero esta vez era real.

¿y que fue aquel sueño?

….

Espero tener el capítulo 4 listo y terminar esta historia antes de volver a clases, la universidad me quita la vida y no me da tiempo de actualizar ¬¬'

Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a **afrodita110, **por alimentar esta historia con buenas ideas.

gracias. nos vemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4:: Nuevo Destino

__**Nota del autor: **Dios Santo! Casi un año sin actualizar, se que será complicado de entender pero había estado atascada, en una crisis de falta de vida, tiempo e inspiración. Espero de cualquier manera puedan disfrutar el capítulo. Lo preparé con mucho esmero para ustedes, léanlo, cuenten hasta 10 y dejen su review. Espero no me reciban con teas ardiendo y trinches, para poder recuperar el hilo, vi de nuevo toda la serie y me leí todos los fics (28) de ToKo, asi que no crean que he estado de vaga. :)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, y nisiquiera me pagan por esto, aunque ceo que si me pagaran seguro les saldría debiendo.

Bien... allá vamos.

**...**

**__Capítulo 4:: Un nuevo destino.**

**...**

_Amaneció un nuevo día, similar a todos los demás… pero en mi interior yo sabía que era distinto... ahora la tenía a ella._

Habían sido días extraños para Zuko, su vida cambiaba demasiado a prisa, su corazón lo dominada y estaba olvidando su destino… ¿o su destino era Toph? ¡Todo era tan complicado! Por fortuna Iroh llegó a rescatarlo de su crisis existencial.

-¿Que te aflige príncipe Zuko?

-Estoy confundido tío, no se que hacer…

-¿hacer con qué?

Intentó evadir el tema pero fue muy evidente, Toph y Katara estaban a lo lejos conversando y él de pronto se olvido del mundo por contemplarla.

-¿Es por esa jovencita del reino tierra, verdad?

_¡Vaya! Realmente su tío no se andaba por las ramas, era franco y directo. Pero tal vez hablar con él le ayudaría a aclarar su mente. _

-Si tío, no sé que me pasa…. Cuando estoy con ella…. No se…. –bajó la mirada intentando ocultar sus sentimientos, era demasiado complicado. No se había sentido así nunca antes.

-Veras sobrino, cuando uno juega _Pai-Sho _organiza una estrategia para vencer, pero el desarrollo del juego no depende solamente de uno… dos son los que juegan. Cuando perdemos una partida, debemos entender que no fue a causa de nuestros errores, sino que fue porque el juego se desarrolló de una manera que no esperábamos.

-¿qué quieres decir…?

-El _Pai-Sho_ nos enseña muchas cosas, tanto en las derrotas como en las victorias, pero sólo cuando comprendamos que no todo saldrá como lo planeamos.

El viejo maestro fuego río mientras apoyaba las manos en su estómago, y concluyó.

-Aún eres muy joven príncipe Zuko, todavía te faltan muchas lecciones por aprender. –Y sin más se levantó, dejándolo pensativo en las palabras que había utilizado.

_Mi tío siempre es tan extraño…. ¿qué tiene que ver el Pai Sho en todo esto?_

Pero antes de poder encontrar una respuesta, aparecieron Soka y Aang, siendo este último quien tomara la palabra.

-Tenemos que marcharnos, permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar puede ser perjudicial. No queremos ser sorprendidos por maestros fuego.

Ante esta última frase el chico de la cicatriz y el anciano se quedaron como petrificados, intentando desaparecer. El maestro aire rectificó de inmediato, al darse cuenta de la imprudencia que había cometido.

-Lo siento, aún no estamos acostumbrados. –dijo sobando su nuca con la mano derecha.

-Nosotros entendemos joven avatar. Y estamos arrepentidos de haber causado tanto daño, permítanos rectificar nuestro error.

-No hay ningún problema, todo esta olvidado. Gracias por decidir cambiar.

-Al contrario, Gracias a ustedes por decidir salvarnos la vida. Para nosotros es una obligación responder a su gratitud.

-No hay nada que agradecer. –intervino la maestra agua.

-Claro que sí, y es por eso que me ofrezco para ser tu maestro fuego, joven Aang. –Señaló el principe Zuko, inclinandose ante el chico de las flechas.

-pues… -habló con nerviosismo. –muchas gracias, realmente necesito aprender fuego control.

-Será todo un honor para nosotros servirle, joven Aang. –añadió el anciano.

-Yaa, muchas formalidades, pero no se olviden que tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Reclamó desesperado el moreno, mientras tomaba de la mano a Toph y la ayudaba a subir. El mayor temor de la experimentada maestra tierra era el de volar, y por eso mismo, Soka siempre se encargaba de protegerla y hacerle compañía durante todo el camino. El resto de los acompañantes subió tras ellos y emprendieron el viaje.

**…**

Se podía respirar a tensión en el ambiente. Appa volaba con libertad, pues a decir verdad no tenían diseñado ningún plan y el destino no les preocupaba del todo.

Aang jugaba con momo, mientras que Katara dormía un poco, recostada sobre las piernas de este. Soka afilaba su arma, con el movimiento repetitivo de otro cuchillo, que subía y bajaba a lo largo de la espada, sin la más mínima variación en el ritmo, arrullando lentamente a la maestra tierra, que se aferraba discretamente al asiento de cuero sobre el que se transportaban, e intentando ocultar sus mareos, pues no quería hacer el ridículo frente a Zuko.

…_Zuko…_

Pensó en la noche anterior… ellos se habían besado. Él le había dicho que le gustaba… y peor aún… ¡ella también le había confesado sus sentimientos!

Eso habría sido la peor idea de toda su vida. Después de eso no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar, durante toda la mañana había estado ocupada con Katara.

_¿Qué pensará él al respecto? _

**…**

El príncipe de la nación del fuego dirigió su mirada hacía la chica ojiplata. Hubiera querido sentir que ella sonriera y le indicara que también pensaba en él, pero no fue así, estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos, lucía sumamente hermosa, con esa seriedad de siempre mientras la suave brisa movía sus cabellos. Intentó no pensar más en ella, pero le resultó imposible. Ese toque de indiferencia y escepticismo que la enmarcaba le hacían irresistible.

Se encontraba perdido observándola, recreando en su mente las escenas de la noche anterior, ellos se habían besado. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa escapó se dibujó en su rostro. Era feliz.

La maestra tierra giró su rostro hacia donde se encontraba el príncipe Zuko y se quedó así por algunos momentos, pareciera como si pudiera verlo, como si sus ojos descifrarán lo que había dentro de su alma. Él se sintió descubierto y se avergonzó un poco, bajando la mirada. Tal vez ella poseía la habilidad de descubrir cuando le pensaban más de lo debido. Pero después de un momento la ojiplata giró su rostro hacia otro lado y se sonrojó levemente.

_Él era importante para ella, sino no reaccionaría de esa manera._

El príncipe de la nación del fuego sonrió mas ampliamente, y comenzó a disfrutar del paisaje que dejaban atrás, los valles verdes, las pequeñas casas, los prados con flores, los animales libres, el mundo era hermoso, parecía como si ahí la guerra no hubiese hecho estragos, todo estaba lleno de vida… pero pronto… cuando la guerra termine, no habrá más sufrimiento, todos serán felices y libres para disfrutar del paisaje.

Sintió su alma libre complementarse con el entorno, nada le hacía falta ya, tenía a su tío y además a Toph.

_Este es mi destino… ser feliz._

Se recostó a dormir una siesta con tranquilidad, ahora tenía una nueva vida.

**…**

El silencio tiene muchos rostros e interpretaciones, a veces indica miedo, otras inseguridad, a veces encierra secretos, pero esta vez, sólo representaba calma. Llevaban horas viajando, ya que con el peso extra era imposible para Appa el ir más aprisa.

La tarde seguía avanzando y la noche no tardaría en caer por completo. Pero según los mapas del espadachín, pronto llegarían a una aldea del reino tierra, y decidieron que lo más prudente sería pasar la noche ahí y no a la intemperie. Todos estaban cansados, pero les reconfortaba la idea de llegar a una aldea, tal vez podrían pasar la noche en un hotel y cenar comida real.

El tiempo les ganó la partida, y la primera estrella del firmamento apareció antes de que llegaran a su destino. Había un poco de preocupación en la mirada de Katara, de noche y en el aire eran más vulnerables ante un ataque. Fue el viejo Airo quien profanó el silencio, guiándolos hacia una conversación interesante.

-Había una vieja superstición que decía que al que contemplara la primera estrella del firmamento, podía pedir un deseo y los espíritus se lo concederían… siempre y cuando fuera bueno y naciera del corazón. –Declaró, atrayendo la atención de todos los pasajeros, que lo miraban llenos de curiosidad, esperando a que continuara con su relato.

-Vamos tío, esas son historias, no creo que sea real.

-Yo no digo que sea real. Pero valdría la pena intentarlo…

Todos guardaron silencio, sin apoyar o contradecir las palabras del anciano del grupo, pero de cualquier manera pidieron en silencio su deseo. El resto del viaje se consumió en un pestañeo, llegaron a su destino, pero ya no eran lo mismos que antes, ahora en lugar de ser enemigos eran camaradas, compañeros de viaje, y albergaban en su corazón una nueva esperanza de vencer.

…_ahora que aprenda fuego control, vencer será más sencillo… _

Pensó para sí el chico de las flechas, que encontraba en los recién llegados la llave para lograr vencer, y en Katara el amor que lo impulsaba para seguir luchando.

**…**

Descendieron en silencio y comenzaron a recorrer las calles de la pequeña aldea, al parecer la nación del fuego aún no hacía sus estragos en ese lugar, todos lucían alegres y tranquilos.

Había toda clase de tiendas a su paso, restaurantes de comida, tiendas de armas, ropa, muebles, accesorios ornamentales, y al final de la calle se encontraba un edificio de tres pisos, con un letrero resplandeciente que decía: Hostal.

Los seis extranjeros se dirigieron una mirada de aprobación, y se encaminaron directo a su nuevo objetivo: una cama cálida y comida caliente.

Fue el chico del bumerang quien empujó la pequeña puerta de madera, abriéndoles paso a sus compañeros, Aang y Katara entraron tomados de las manos, y tras ellos el viejo Iroh. Pero cuando estaba por entrar el chico del fuego control, le dejó caer la puerta en las narices y se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a sus amigos.

El príncipe Zuko ofuscado y confundido recibió un golpe de lleno en la cara. No esperaba esa reacción del nativo del agua.

_¿Qué pasa con ese tipo? Se comporta como un completo pelmazo. _

Pero se tragó el coraje, era impensable la idea de armar una riña sin motivo, tal vez había sido un simple accidente….

_¿o tal vez reacciona así porque está interesado en Toph?_

De inmediato desechó esta idea de su cabeza, si estuviera interesado en ella hubiera estrechado relaciones desde hace tiempo, tal como Aang y Katara, y no justo ahora que él aparecía en escena. Nadie más notó el comportamiento infantil de Sokka, y era mejor dejar las cosas así, el príncipe Zuko cubrió el tono rojo de su cara con su mano, para evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo ocurrido.

El lugar al que habían entrado era sencillo pero acogedor, había una pequeña salita y una mesa de centro, sobre la mesa se encontraban algunas revistas, había un pequeño televisor encendido en el canal de música, había un pasillo largo y junto a él estaban las escaleras para los siguientes niveles.

Tocaron la campanilla colocada sobre la barra, para llamar a la persona que atendia el lugar, después de algunos minutos de espera y el constante repiqueteo de la campanilla por parte del chico de la coleta, salió por fin, algo ofuscada, la encargada del hostal. Una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años, su cabello era chino y abundante, y tenía los labios pintados de un rojo intenso, su rostro estaba arrugado y lleno de maquillaje, y su mirada profunda demostraba amargura y algo de molestia.

Fue el viejo maestro fuego, quien utilizó el arte de las palabras para calmar a la mujer del hostal y conseguir las habitaciones necesarias.

Resultó que la vieja y él, tenían más cosas en común de lo que parecía, y su conversión se prolongó por largo tiempo. Los jóvenes maestros, artos de esperar en la incómoda salita y tras haber leido todas las revistas existentes, tomaron las llaves de sus respectivos cuartos y se retiraron a descansar, dejando a los dos ancianos revivir sus recuerdos y aventuras.

Eran tres habitaciones, una para Katara y Toph. Otra para Aang y Sokka, y la última para los recién llegados maestros fuego. Las habitaciones eran pequeñas, tan sólo contaban con dos camas, un pequeño peinador con una silla de madera, una lámpara sobre un buró y el baño. La ventaja es que la reciente amistad del viejo Iroh con la dueña del lugar, les había permitido ocupar las habitaciones con balcón, que tenían vista hacia toda la aldea.

**…**

Sokka, que al parecer era quien tenía más energías, cayó dormido automáticamente sin siquiera quitarse las sandalias. Dejando a Aang solo, justo cuando sentía mayor necesidad de hablar.

En la habitación de las chicas Katara acaparó el baño para darse una ducha, y esque era una manía ya muy arraigada, darse un viajo al descender de cada viaje', Porqué según ella era insoportable sentir los pelos de Appa por todo su cuerpo, y cuando no conseguía ducharse, se cargada un humor de los mil demonios, por eso Toph le cedió el baño sin protestar.

El príncipe Zuko salió al balcón a recibir la brisa fresca de la noche y contemplar las estrellas, esperando a que lo llamaran para cenar… pero a decir verdad él no tenía hambre. Tan sólo quería ver a Toph y sentir de nuevo sus suaves labios. Se recargó con ambas manos sobre el balcón, sin pensar en nada más y con la mirada perdida en los lejanos puntos brillantes del cielo, cuando una voz lo sorprendió por detrás…

-¿En que piensas principito? –era la voz de la ojiplata.

Por breves segundos perdió el equilibrio, pero recuperó la compostura, girando para verla.

_Como es posible que llegara sin que yo la percibiera._

Ella estaba justo detrás de él. Sonriendo ampliamente por lograr su cometido de haberlo asustado. Él sonrió por verla a ella feliz.

-Tenía ganas de hablar contigo. –Dijo él quedamente.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó ella con un toque de inocencia.

-Sobre ayer…

-Sobre el beso. –Declaró ella con naturalidad, y sin ningún gesto de pena o alegría, tan solo con esa expresión indiferente con la que solía hablar sobre todas las cosas.

-eso.. si… yo… -él trastabilló un poco, pensando en lo torpe que era…

_Tal vez para ella sólo fue una broma._

Y avergonzado por su ingenuidad, pero justo antes de poder enfadarse, ella sonrió ampliamente, recordandole el porque estaba enamorado, ella era encantadora.

-Fue lindo. –fue lo único que dijo.

Alentado por estas palabras, se aproximó lentamente hacia ella, buscando el contacto con sus labios, pero de pronto una serie de imágenes corrían por su cabeza, como si fueran una película.

_Ella y él vestidos de gala, en un baile, los dos juntos, todos los miraban, se daban un beso y sonreían. _

Sintió que se desvanecía y se sujetó de los barrotes del balcon.

-Zuko! –grito la ojiplata preocupada, al sentir como menguaban los latidos del corazón de su amado. Lo sujetó con fuerza y lo ayudó a llegar a la cama.

-Zuko estás bien? –repitió angustiada, pero el chico de la cicatriz estaba muy confundido para desarrollar una respuesta.

Ante los gritos de alarma aparecieron de inmediato el chico de las flechas y Katara, con el cabello aún mojado y suelto.

-Que ha pasado? –peguntó esta última, llevándose las manos al rostro. Se acercaron rápidamente en pos de la cama del maestro fuego asustados y confundidos.

-No se que tiene. –se excusó la maestra tierra. –de pronto pareció como si fuera a perder la conciencia.

En ese instante entraron agitados el par de ancianos que se habían quedado en el lobby, guiados por los gritos corrieron en auxilio.

-Principe Zuko? ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó afligido el viejo amante de los tés.

-No tengo nada. –atinó a responder mientras tosía.

-Sus signos son normales y no tiene fiebre. –aclaró Katara mientras lo examinaba. –Tal vez fue un desmayo provocado por el agotamiento y hambre. Será mejor traerle de cenar y que descanse hasta mañana. –concluyó la maestra agua.

-Yo me encargaré de cuidarlo. Ustedes vayan a descansar.

-Les traeré la cena a su habitación. –señaló la anciana, retirándose.

-Cualquier cosa llámenme, estoy en la habitación de a lado. –añadió la chica de la tribu del agua.

-No se preocupen, estará bien.

Sin más palabras se retiraron los tres jóvenes, todos estaban preocupados por la salud de Zuko, pero en especial, lo estaba Toph. En pocos días el se había convertido en alguien tan especial e imprtante para ella…. Además… la iba a besar de nuevo.

**…**

-Príncipe Zuko… puedo saber que te pasa? –inquirió el anciano una vez que terminaron de cenar.

-¿Pasar acerca de qué?

-¿Por qué te desmayaste?

-No lo sé. –mintió bajando la mirada. –tal vez por el cansancio, ya lo dijo Katara.

-A mi no puedes engañarme. Tú no tienes problemas de sald física, son problemas de salud espiritual.

-¿a que te refieres?

-A que tienes que examinar que hay en tu alma… para poder descubrir porqué te suceden estas cosas…

-En mi alma no hay Ningún problema.

-¿Estas seguro?

-pues… bien… yo…

-no tienes que contármelo, basta con que te des cuenta tú mismo.

-Es demasiado complicado tío.

-¿Qué es lo complicado?

-No lo sé… pasé tanto tiempo buscando al Avatar, intentando capturarlo para recuperar mi honor… y ahora… no sé que me pasa…

-¿y qué es el honor, princípe Zuko?

-¿cómo…?

-te pregunto… ¿qué es el honor?

-pues… yo creo que el honor es… es.. es lo que nos hace personas, los que nos da identidad… sin honor.. no somos nadie.

-entonces… ¿qué eres Ahora?

-pues soy… yo.

-Exacto. Tú eres tú sin necesidad de ese "honor". Tal vez es tiempo que dejes todo eso de lado, y empieces a buscar algo que te haga feliz.

_Algo que me haga feliz? Sin duda.. ese algo es Toph._

Sin poder ocultarlo sonrió ampliamente.

-Parece que ya lo has encontrado. ¿Qué más te falta?

Se reservó la parte de los sueños para sí, prefería averiguar por sí mismo qué era lo que querían decir y porqué eran tan recurrentes.

-Todo es tan complicado tío.

-Eres demasiado joven como para complicarte tanto la existencia. Tan solo disfruta.

-¿Disfrutar?

-Claro que si.

_¿Disfrutar?_

Con este pensamiento se quedó dormido. Todo avanza muy aprisa, pero de algo estaba seguro, lucharía por el amor de Toph, sin importar quien se interponga. Ese es mi destino.

**...**

****Eso es todo por el momento, dejen sus reviews para ver que les pareció o que les gustaría que ocurriera, tambien recibire reclamos, estoy plenamente consiente de ello. todas la ideas son bienvenidas! :D

Espero tener listo es siguiente capítulo pronto.

Agradecimientos especiales para:

**Afrodita110**

**Lu Hatake**

**yue yuna**

**OlgaCatherine**

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan**

**chibimariana **

**ArturoZ4**


	5. Chapter 5:: Un misterioso libro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, eso lo saben todos. En fin, yo sólo los manipulo para entretenerme un rato y ser feliz con sus hermosos reviews! :D

**Notas del autor: **Es una aclaración con respecto a un review que recibí. La historia se desarrolla antes de derrotar al señor del fuego Ozai. Es una variación de cómo me hubiese gustado que se desarrollaran los acontecimientos, se que muchos prefieren apegarse a la historia original donde Zuko le quema los pies a Toph, pero para mi gusto todo eso va muy lento y preferí hacer esta historia. Un poco loco, lo sé, pero en fanfiction no hay límites para la imaginación. Sin más les entrego el siguiente capítulo... enjoy it!

**...**

**Capítulo 5:: Un misterioso libro. **

**...**

...

El azul del cielo se extendía imponente sobre la pequeña aldea donde había pasado sus últimas semanas.

Había pasado ya todo un mes desde Zuko y su tío se unieron a los maestros que luchaban por derrotar al señor del fuego, y muy a pesar de las constantes quejas que dejaba escapar el chico de la coleta, los maestros fuegos se habían ganado un lugar especial en el grupo, ahora eran amigos.

Para desventura de la chica del reino tierra, sus encuentros con Zuko se habían vuelto casi nulos, él estaba ocupado siempre, enseñando a Aang el dominio del fuego control, y cuando llegaban a coincidir era solo en compañía del resto.

-ahhhh. –suspiró algo harta de la situación, se sentía ignorada y aburrida.

Estaba sentada con las piernas repegadas a su pecho y la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, se sentía muy confundida por el comportamiento de Zuko, ¿era su imaginación o la estaba evitando? Y de ser así ¿por qué lo hacía?

El peor de los casos es Sokka la acosaba día y noche y la trataba como si fuera una inútil, pocas veces la dejaba sola y siempre le estaba ayudando en todo', a ese paso se volvería loca antes de la llegada del cometa Sozin.

Esa mañana no tenía muchas opciones para elegir, tenía entre acompañar al viejo Iroh a tomar el té, no era tan mala idea ya que disfrutaba mucho de conversar con el viejo pero ahora siempre estaba con esa señora del hostal, su nombre era Verónica... ¿o Violeta? da igual; otra opción era soportar al joven del bumerang o la última y por la cual había optado que era "Observar" las clases que el chico de la cicatriz le enseñaba al avatar.

-El fuego es un elemento poderoso… debes aprender a respetarlo. –le decía al tiempo en que le mostraba algunas posiciones.

Se levantó en silencio y se retiró. Todo era muy aburrido, Zuko daba sus discursos ceremoniales, y el de las flechas se limitaba a cumplir todas sus órdenes sin obtener mucho éxito en su cometido, mientras que Katara lo alentaba con palabras cursis y frases de ánimo, todo aquello era terrible, la nativa del agua era verdaderamente insoportable, metiche y mandamás. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando Toph intentó enseñar tierra-control a Aang, ella no dejaba de opinar' e interrumpir. Antes de irse, la chica de la trenza fue quien le habló.

-Toph! Nos vemos en el restaurante que está enfrente del hotel para comer. Sokka se quedó en la habitación, al parecer la cena le cayó mal, pero dijo que nos reuniríamos ahí.

-como sea. –respondió con un movimiento vago de la mano, y emprendió la retirada.

Caminó con tranquilidad por las pequeñas calles de la aldea, cualquiera que la hubiera visto dudaría que fuera ciega, se movía con total libertad y caminaba con seguridad, aunque en su rostro había una expresión de melancolía.

_Zuko…. _

Ese era su pensamiento, realmente era en lo único que pensaba desde hace tiempo, aún antes de que él se uniera a ellos, ella ya sentía una extraña atracción hacia él. Era como si lo conociera desde siempre… de alguna manera se sentía segura a su lado.

-cuidadoooo! –escuchó un grito y se giró para buscar la procedencia de esa voz, tenía la sensación de haberla escuchado antes pero no sabia a ciencia cierta de quien era, tan sólo sabía que era de una mujer; pero antes de poder continuar con sus especulaciones alguien chocó contra ella derribándola.

-auuch! –exclamó la ojiplata.

-lo siento –se excusó la otra chica levantándose, y al ver contra quien había chocado su expresión cambio. –Toph! –gritó, abrazándola mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿cómo estas? ¿Siguen viajando con el avatar? ¿Cómo está Sokka?

Pero el rostro inexpresivo de la joven maestra tierra denotaba un poco de confusión, parte ocasionado por el golpe que se había propinado al caer y otra por no reconocer la identidad de esa mujer que la trataba con tanta familiaridad.

_Seguro es una de esas mujeres que hemos ayudado durante nuestro viaje…. ¿pero porqué pregunta por Sokka?_

Esa última pregunta resonaba en su cabeza, quién diablos era ella y cuál era su intención en el muchacho de la cola de caballo.

-Bien. –fue lo único que pudo responder, mientras sacudía el polvo que se había pegado a su ropa.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Tengo tantas ganas de verlos a todos?

El entusiasmo de la recién llegada era abrumador, las dos chicas caminaron en silencio directo hacia el restaurante donde habían quedado que comerían juntos. Toph se limitaba a responder con monosílabos a las preguntas, y escuchaba en silencio la narración de todo lo que le había ocurrido a la otra mujer, aunque aún no lograba descifrar quién era.

-Huía de unos ladrones, no quise usar la tierra-control para no delatarme, esquivar a dos pelmazos es sencillo, pero no quería a medio ejército de la nación del fuego persiguiéndome.

_Tierra control…._

Eso era una pista, pero no era muy detallada, hablaba cosas sin importancia, o al menos, sin importancia a sus oídos. Entraron al lugar pactado, la nueva iba detrás de ella.

-Hola. –saludo la niña de los ojos grises.

-Que bueno que has llegado… -habló Zuko, con una peculiar alegría en su voz.

_¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Me ignora todo el tiempo que quiere y ahora le da por comportarse lindo. _

Pensó con furia, pero sin poder evitarlo una estúpida sonrisa salió de su rostro.

-Hola a todos… ¿me recuerdan? –interrumpió la nueva, antes de que Toph la presentara.

-Suki! –exclamaron todos al unísono, mientras se levantaban a recibirla, con una ola de preguntas.

-¿cómo has estado?

-¿Qué gusto encontrarte?

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-¿porqué no usas tu uniforme?

-¿ni tu maquillaje?

-¿y el resto de las guerreras Kyoshi?

-verán. –comenzó a responder a todas las preguntas. –oí rumores acerca de que están muy cercanos a derrotar al señor del fuego, vine a buscarlos, para unirme a ustedes y apoyarlos, pero me mantengo en secreto, no quiero ser blanco de los maestros fuego.

_Suki….claro, tal vez la olvidé a propósito._

La ojiplata ocupó en silencio un lugar junto a Zuko, no lo hizo apropósito, su tradicional puesto junto a Sokka había sido usurpado por la mujer de los abanicos, y el chico del boomerang parecía realmente complacido con la nueva invitada, poco le faltó para darle de comer en la boca.

-la única ventaja de todo esto es que ahora me dejará en paz a mi. –dijo en voz baja la pequeña maestra tierra.

-Has dicho algo? –preguntó el viejo Iroh, siendo el único en percatarse de la incomodidad de la pequeña.

-Nada. –y comió en silencio.

-y bien…. –habló la guerrera Kyoshi –cómo es que tú, príncipe Zuko, comes en la misma mesa que el avatar. ¿Ya olvidaste tu destino'? –preguntó en un tono burlesco.

-yooo…. –trastabilló un poco antes de responder, pero fue Toph quien habló por él.

-El destino es eso que nosotros mismos vamos construyendo… ¿Qué tiene de malo elegir un nuevo camino?

-No digo que tenga nada de malo, tan solo me sorprende.

-Deberías aprender a pensar como una verdadera guerrera, entonces menos cosas te sorprenderían.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada. –respondió irónicamente.

El ambiente se iba caldeando, definitivamente esas dos chicas no se llevaban nada bien y si continuaban podrían terminar destruyendo todo el lugar. Como de costumbre fue el viejo amante de los tés, quien aplico su sabiduría para interceder.

-¿Le gustaría acompañarme a tomar un poco de aire fresco, joven Toph?

-Será un placer… cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí. –y salió a grandes zancadas del restaurante.

….

-¿Qué es lo pasa? –preguntó el viejo sirviéndole una taza de té de Jazmín a la jovencita.

-¿pasar con qué? –respondió haciéndose la desentendida.

-en tu corazón. –dijo sin más preámbulos y sorbió un trago largo de té.

-no lo sé. –respondió ella con la cabeza baja. –es todo tan complicado. -¿Zuko…él… bueno… él le ha dicho algo? –sonrió trastabillando un poco.

-No hace falta que él me diga nada… el amor de ustedes dos es evidente a distancia.

Ella se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, era sin duda la conversación más extraña que había tenido, si bien la confianza que el viejo Iroh le inspiraba era mucha, hablar de esa clase de cosas cursis era demasiado complicado, eso sin contar que él era el tío del susodicho en cuestión.

¡Además Zuko te lleva como 5 años! –le gritaba alguien en su mente.

Dio un sorbo al té intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para exponer su situación, pero el anciano fue quien tomó la palabra de nuevo.

-En ocasiones es mejor seguir los impulsos de nuestro corazón en lugar de analizar las circunstancias…. Cuando yo perdí a mi hijo en Ba-sing-se me sentí desolado, lo más conveniente habría sido seguir luchando y conquistar la ciudad… los superábamos en número... pero mi corazón me dijo que tenía que retirarme… y no me arrepiento.

-y usted cree que está se una de esas ocasiones para "seguir a mi corazón".

-En ocasiones el corazón es más fuerte que la razón, pero eso sólo lo puedes saber tú….

Guardaron un breve silencio y después el anciano prosiguió.

-¿y sabes exactamente lo que hay en tu corazón?

-¿a qué se refiere?

-Tu reacción ante la llegada de es chica... fue... algo confusa.

-¿en qué sentido?

-¿tal vez tu corazón se debate en ese joven moreno y el príncipe Zuko?

-Mi corazón no se debate entre nadie, -aclaró con un amplia sonrisa. –Sokka es como mi hermano, es verdad que lo quiero, pero de una manera muy distinta a la que….

-a la que quieres a Zuko. –completó el anciano la frase, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en ella.

-Si. –fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Él también te quiere… desde mucho tiempo antes a que nos uniéramos a ustedes.

Y sin decir más el anciano se retiró, dejando con un mar de ideas la mente de la pequeña maestra tierra.

…..

El heredero de la nación del fuego despertó y se alistó para un día más de su rutina diaria: las clases de fuego-control para el joven avatar.

El tiempo avanzaba sin piedad y los días se consumían uno tras otro sin tregua, para cuando se dio cuenta habían transcurrido semanas desde la última vez que había estado a solas con Toph.

Salió de la ducha y se quedó algunos minutos mirándose al espejo, contemplando su cicatriz mientras divagaba en pensamientos vanos.

Seguro a estas alturas Toph ya me odia! La verdad es que la he evitado por temor a esas visiones ¿Qué diablos se significará? ¿Por qué? Quisiera tener una respuesta… tal vez ella es mi destino, pero todo es tan difícil. Además es muy pequeña, tan solo tiene 12, mientras que yo 17, tal vez ni siquiera sepa que es lo que siente' por mi, tal vez solo esta confundida.

Decidió despejar su mente y salir en su encuentro con el avatar, muchas veces imagino atraparlo, entregarlo a su padre y ser restituido como el príncipe del reino, pero ahora todo eso parecía muy distante… ahora saldría a encontrarse con el avatar, pero este vez en forma de un discípulo.

Llegó al lugar donde entrenaban a diario, un claro en medio del bosque. Aang y Katara ya estaban esperándolo… o más bien, estaban ahí, pues se besaban con mucho entusiasmo, tanto, que nisiquiera notaron su llegada.

-hmm hmmm. –se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar.

-ohh lo siento! –dijo el chico de las flechas apartándose de su novia. Ambos estaban sumamente sonrojados.

-Debes sabes que para derrotar al señor del fuego Ozai, tienes que estar concentrado. No hay tiempo para cursilerías.

-De acuerdo. –respondió el avatar haciendo una reverencia a su maestro.

-Ahora... repasemos los movimientos que hemos aprendido hasta hoy.

Empezaron las lecciones tal como lo hacían cada día, siendo interrumpidos en varias ocasiones por Katara. Ellos verdaderamente están enamorados, era lo único que pensaba el príncipe Zko al escuchar las palabras de aliento de la morena.

-no te desanimes Aang!

-sigue intentando.

Simplemente rodó los ojos e intentó ignorarlos, ver tan acaramelados lo hacía pensar en Toph, y eso no era bueno, establecer una relación con ella solo ocasionaría problemas, lo más prudente será esperar…

En eso, como si él tuviera el poder de invocarla con su mente, la joven chica del reino tierra apareció, pero sin decir nada se sentó en el piso y contemplaba el entrenamiento. Su presencia lo puso notablemente nervioso, ya que en las semanas que llevaban practicando el progreso del avatar era casi nulo, haciéndolo sentir como si la culpa fuera toda suya.

_Piensa en algo que suene interesante._

-El fuego es un elemento poderoso… debes aprender a respetarlo. –y comenzó a marcar unas posiciones con sus manos y sus pies para que el chico de las flechas las repitiera, sólo que la joven ojiplata perecía no importarle en lo absoluto su entrenamiento.

-vaya estupidez! "un elemento poderoso" ¡Qué tonto a sonado eso! –se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

La chica seguía sentada en la tierra, sin inmutarse ante el precario avance de Aang, no habló para nada, ni cuando erraba ni cuando copletaba algunos movimientos dejando escapar llamas. Ella parecía ida, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. De pronto se paro y se fue, tal como vino, en silencio y sin intervenir en el entrenamiento, Zuko intentó decirle algo para que siguiera acompañándolos, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Fue Katara quien habló.

-Toph! Nos vemos en el restaurante que está enfrente del hotel para comer. Sokka se quedó en la habitación, al parecer la cena le cayó mal, pero dijo que nos reuniríamos ahí.

-Como sea. –respondió con un vago gesto de la mano y emprendió la retirada.

Aang y Zuko continuaron entrenando por largas horas, pero al final el resultado fue gratificante, tanto esfuerzo por fin había brindado frutos.

-Felicitaciones joven avatar. Ya eres un maestro fuego. –le dijo el chico de la cicatriz haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias a ti Zuko, por tu paciencia. –le correspondió del mismo modo.

La morena llego hasta los dos y abrazó a Aang con fuerza.

-Felicidades! Ya dominas el fuego control. –dijo la chica con entusiasmo, abrazando a ambos.

-Lo conseguí! –grito el de las flechas feliz!

-Lo conseguimos. –añadió Zuko, dejándose envolver en el amor de esos guerreros. Hace tiempo que no se sentía así, feliz, pleno, amado….

-vayamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. –interrumpió el de las flechas liberándose del abrazo.

-Si! Es una gran idea!

-yo mejor ire a descansar, muchas gracias por invitarme.

Y después de estas palabras el maestro fuego se retiró a su habitación del hotel. Realmente estaba cansado, pero además no quería ser el mal tercio entre la morena y el avatar, era incómodo además de vergonzoso.

Se tendió sobre la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos y colocó ambas manos detrás de su nuca, tenía muchas cosas sobre las que pensar y la soledad le ayudaría.

-Katara y Aang se ven tan felices, pereciera como si la edad no interfiriera en nada. Si bien es cierto que el avatar es mayor, la verdad esque esos 100 años que pasó en un iceberg no cuentan, él tiene 12 y ella 17, justo como sucede con Toph y conmigo. ¿Funcionará también entre nosotros? Bahh! Que tonterías pienso.

Se dio la vuelta y le asaltó un nuevo pensamiento.

-Ese chico del boomerang pasa demasiado tiempo a lado de ella y por algún motivo no me da buena espina.

-Arrrg! –gruñó con furia. Él nunca había sido bueno con eso de las relaciones interpersonales, a decir verdad no tenía ningún amigo, nisiquiera había logrado llevarse bien con Azula… y en cuestiones de amor… bueno… digamos que tampoco tenía experiencia.

-¿Porqué todo es tan difícil? ¿Por qué si ella ya me dijo que también sentía algo por mí? ¿No se supone que ese es el paso más difícil?

Se levantó, estaba muy angustiado y confundido, a ese paso se volvería loco en un par de Días. Decidió que lo más prudente era buscar a su tio para desahogarse un poco, él siempre tenía un consejo, aunque a veces usaba palabras extrañas.

Bajo las escaleras a prisa y lo encontró, pero no estaba precisamente solo, se encontraba en compañía de la mujer dueña de hostal. Sintió un pequeño salpullido recorrer su cuerpo, era la misma sensación que sentía cada vez que su tío se ponía a coquetearle a una mujer. No lo soportaba. Decidió pasar de largo y sentarse a esperar en uno de los silloncitos, le parecía sumamente descortés interrumpir. En la televisión no había nada interesante, eran gimnastas compitiendo, haciendo trucos en barras paralelas, parecía una competencia muy importante, ya que estaba en todos los canales. Se dio por vencido y decidió buscar algo interesante que leer, por desgracia las revistas eran títulos banales y aburridos. Sólo una llamo la atención _"Paraíso adolescente: todo sobre los asuntos del corazón"._

La tomó tímidamente y se sintió sumamente avergonzado de tener que recurrir a elementos tan estúpidos. Tomo una revista de negocios y la abrió, dentro colocó la otra revista, así ningún huésped del hostal notaría que era lo que leía realmente. Era un truco sucio y bajo, pero lo había aprendido mientras tomaba clases en el instituto de la nación del fuego para leer otras cosas mientras transcurría la clase.

Leyó y releyó los principales artículos, era una revista para muchachitas, era evidente por la cantidad de pósters de cantantes y de unos cuantos actores musculosos que estaban de moda. También incluían tips de belleza y moda. Se dio por vencido, definitivamente no encontraría ahílo que buscaba, arrojó la revista con algo de furia y salio del lugar a grandes zancadas, ya casi era la hora de comer, sería mejor ir al lugar en que habían quedado por reunirse.

-Príncipe Zuko! –escuchó la voz de su tío llamando tras él. Se giro sin dejar de caminar y lo vio venir hacia él.

-Príncipe Zuko… espera…. Te acompaño a comer.

-creí que comerías con tu amiga. –habló arrastrando la última palabra.

-tú siempre estarás primero que nadie sobrino.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe de la nación del fuego, caminaron unos cuantos pasos en silencio, hasta que el viejo Iroh habló de nuevo.

-¿y como vas con esa chica? –preguntó directamente.

-¿ir? ¿a qué te refieres?

-Pues ya sabes… ¿han hablado o algo?

-Pues… eh estado ocupado con las lecciones para el avatar, casi no me queda tiempo para nada más. –respondió desviando la mirada.

-deberías tomarte el tiempo para descifrar lo que hay en tu corazón, antes de cualquier otra cosa.

-De cualquier forma… todo esto no funcionaría, es demasiado complicado.

-¿porqué no funcionará?

-No lo sé. –sentenció, poniendo punto final a la conversación, habían llegado ya a la entrada del pequeño local donde comerían.

Estaba notablemente tensado, se sentó en silencio, apenas y levantó la mirada cuando Katara y Aang llegaron a la mesa. Tenía ganas de huir, de llorar de gritar…. Su único deseo era estar con Toph, la necesitaba y no sabía porqué, era como si la amara desde siempre.

De pronto ella apareció iluminando su tarde, la chica de los ojos plateados con una nueva acompañante.

-Hola. –saludo naturalmente.

-Que bueno que has llegado… -respondió sin poder ocultar a alegría que sentía al verla.

Pero entonces la otra fue quien tomo la palabra y recordó exactamente quien era, esa guerrera Kyoshi, la chica de los abanicos, pensó sintiéndose algo avergonzado al recordar su pasado… todo eso de la persecución y atrapar al avatar. Se hizo lo más pequeño que pudo y no habló, prefería que siguieran hablando de otras cosas sin prestarle mucha atención pero era algo que no podía ocultar por siempre, era natural que ella tuviera la duda de porqué ahora estaban juntos.

-y bien…. cómo es que tú, príncipe Zuko, comes en la misma mesa que el avatar. ¿Ya olvidaste tu destino'? –preguntó por fin, con un tono burlesco.

-yooo…. –había esperado esa pregunta durante toda la comida y al momento en que llegó no supo que contestar, para su sorpresa fue Toph quien habló por él.

-El destino es eso que nosotros mismos vamos construyendo… ¿Qué tiene de malo elegir un nuevo camino?

-No digo que tenga nada de malo, tan solo me sorprende.

-Deberías aprender a pensar como una verdadera guerrera, entonces menos cosas te sorprenderían.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada. –respondió irónicamente.

Los ánimos subían más y más, Zuko se sentía culpable de la rencilla pero no sabia como intervenir sin hacer más grande la contienda, ni Aang ni Sokka intervinieron tampoco, parece que ellos ya tenían experiencia en esas cuestiones de pleitos femeninos. Por fortuna su tío intervino con la calma y paciencia que lo caracterizaba siempr3e.

-¿Le gustaría acompañarme a tomar un poco de aire fresco, joven Toph?

-Será un placer… cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí. –y salió a grandes zancadas del restaurante.

-ya se le pasará, su carácter es especial. –dijo la nativa del agua confortando a la recién llegada.

-Mujeres. –pensó el niño de las flechas para sus adentros.

Terminaron de comer omitiendo el incidente anterior. Suki se comportó muy bien con él una vez que se enteró que era el maestro fuego que enseñaba a Aang.

-Me da mucho gusto que rectificaras Zuko. –le dijo la chica de los abanicos y sonrió. Todos sonrieron y pidieron postre para celebrar: helado de zarzamoras.

Terminaron de comer sin mas complicaciones y cada quien se retiró a atender sus propios asuntos, Sokka y Suki, Aang y Katara y él… bueno, él decidio dar un paseo por la aldea.

Caminó con tranquilidad y paciencia, las calles de la aldea se habían cubierto con farolas que la llenaban de luces de colores y había panfletos pegados por todas partes "Gran festival del día de la tierra: Espectáculos artísticos, música, malabares, comida". Lucía atractivo y empezaba a la noche siguiente….

_Sería buena idea invitar a Toph._

Sonrió al pensar en esta idea y continuo caminando, todos los aldeanos lucían entusiasmados preparando el festival, las tiendas estaban abarrotadas y la alegría se respiraba en el aire.

Continuó su recorrido sin rumbo fijo, hasta encontrarse con una librería y sintió un deseo incesante por entrar. Leer era una de sus grandes pasiones, en la mansión de sus padres tenían una gran biblioteca con toda clase de títulos, pero desde que había sido exiliado no había tenido la posibilidad de leer un libro; esta vez no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad.

El lugar era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera, había grandes estantes con libros nuevos, y otros ya muy gastados y viejos. Sintió su alma ensancharse al oler el aroma de las hojas viejas y se alegro. Recorrió los títulos con la mirada hasta que uno le llamo la atención y se detuvo a contemplarlo con más detenimiento era un libro de pastas gruesas y hojas gastadas, lucía sumamente viejo.

_La historia de la tierra y fuego._

Tomó el viejo libro con ambas manos, tenía una ligera capa de polvo que retiró suavemente. Sentía como algo entro de su espíritu se agitaba pero no sabía porqué. Lo abrió y leyó en la primer hoja:

_La historia de la tierra y el fuego… que se ha repetido por los siglos hasta que los enamorados puedan estar juntos para siempre._

Lo cerró pasmado ante las líneas con las que se había encontrado…. _¿Qué significaba todo aquello?_

Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió comprarlo, se acercó hasta el mostrador y esperó a que apareciera el encargado. Era un anciano encorvado y delgado y con múltiples arrugas, tenía manchas en las manos, causadas por la edad y usaba unos grandes anteojos que hacían lucir sus ojos como dos inmensas canicas, que lo miraban fijamente.

-mmm.. esto... quiero... quisiera… quisiera comprar este libro. –habló por fin el chico de la cicatriz un poco avergonzado.

-ohh ya veo muchachito. Eh esperado tantos años para que llegara le día en que por fin se vendiera este libro…

-cómo? –la confusión del muchacho era evidente en su rostro. No entendía nada de lo que decía el anciano. El omitió su expresión de duda y empaco el libro en una bolsa de papel café entregándoselo.

-cuánto es? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Nada… puedes llevártelo.

-pero... cómo? –ahora definitivamente no entendía nada. _¿porqué el anciano le regalaba aquél libro?_

-Ese libro te pertenece, por tanto, no puedo cobrarte nada por él. –sentenció el señor con una sonrisa amplia y continuó. –juré que no dejaría esta librería hasta que llegara el propietario de ese libro… eh esperado por años... pero creo que a valido la pena.

-yo… no entiendo.

-llévatelo…. Una vez que lo leas entenderás todo.

-pero….

Y sin darle tiempo de objetar, el anciano desapareció tras un pasillo lleno de libros.

-oiga! Oiga! –clamó desesperado, pero nadie respondió, estaba solo.

Caminó de regreso rumbo al hotel, contrariado por aquel encuentro tan especial(?), las calles estaban casi vacías, era tarde y un viento frío recorría la aldea. Levantó su mirada y contempló el cielo, la primer estrella del firmamento aparecía con un pálido brillo antes que todas las demás, anunciando que la noche se avecinada… recordó entonces aquel relató que les había contado su tío acerca de pedir un deseo y que los espíritus lo concederían , en esa ocasión el había pedido que Toph lo amara, al pensar en ella una sonrisa inconsciente apareció en su rostro….

_Que Toph me ame…._

Ese era su único deseo y su único aliento para vivir…. Era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

...

Hasta aquí este capítulo! espero les guste y puedan dejarme un review guapo! Me retrasé porque no tenía pc :( pero las ventajas de tener un novio Geek es que la arregló y no me ha costado nada.

No estaba muy segura acerca de cómo titular este capítulo... eso fue lo único que se me ocyurrió, pero si tienen un mejor nombre dejénmelo en un review :D

Estuve escribiendo mucho y ya le vi el final a esta historia! así que esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo porque entonces todo se termina. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este fic... ya he pensado en un nuevo Toko. ¿porqué? Porque amo esta pareja! así de simple.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**ArturoZ4**

**chibimariana**

**LULLABY**


	6. Chapter final: Nuestra historia

**Disclaimer y notas del autor:** Obviamente los personajes no me corresponden, eso lo sabemos todos. Gracias por acompañarme en este largo viaje y por hacerme feliz con sus hermosos reviews, gracias por la paciencia que tuvieron conmigo, para esperar mis actualizaciones y aguantarme hasta que agarrara la onda, este fue mi primer fic y no fue sencillo. Sin más preámbulo, avancemos hacia el final.

**Capítulo Final: Nuestra historia.**

El príncipe Zuko regresó sumamente cansado al hostal y subió con pesadez las interminables escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Solo hasta entonces fue consciente de lo mucho que había caminado, primero recorriendo las calles de la aldea y después hasta la librería con ese extraño anciano.

Sentía bajo su brazo el peso del libro que recién había adquirido. Moria de curiosidad por leer su contenido.

_La historia de la tierra y el fuego… que se ha repetido por los siglos hasta que los enamorados puedan estar juntos para siempre._

Estas líneas se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, atormentándolo por la incertidumbre. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Toph? Tal vez en ese libro encontrase la respuesta a tantas preguntas que tenía en su mente y a esas visiones que le sobrevenían de repente.

Sonrió ante la idea de encontrar la solución a tantas dudas que lo atormentaban. Había prometido que en cuanto estuviera en su habitación leería el libro por completo, pero se encontraba tan cansado, que al primer contacto con su cama cayó rendido como en efecto colchón Sealy.

.

.

.

Apenas había dormitado un poco cuando su tío ya lo llamaba insistentemente.

-príncipe Zuko! Príncipe Zuko despierta!

Se levantó apresurado y se colocó en posición de guardia, cualquier motivo para que lo despertaran a mitad de la noche no podía ser nada bueno. Miró hacia todos lados contrariado, buscando cualquier amenaza posible; pero sólo se encontró con su tío a medio vestir, secándose el cabello con una toalla.

-¿Qué pasa tío?

-tranquilo sobrino… tan solo te he despertado para que vayamos a almorzar.

-¿almorzar…? –miró por la ventana y contempló el sol en todo su esplendor.

-me quedé dormido. –murmuró para sí y suspiro profundo.

Aún llevaba puesta la ropa de la noche anterior y el libro estaba colocado de ningún modo sobre el buró. Avergonzado por la manera tan violenta en la que había despertado, bajó a desayunar en compañía de su tío. Ocupó su asiento junto a Toph. Sentía la pesadez de la culpa por comportarse como un pelmazo en los últimos días…. Recordó el festival a celebrarse esa noche y una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujó en su rostro.

-oye… Toph… -le habló tímidamente.

-eu. –apenas le respondió mientas devoraba un panque.

Zuko miró a ambos lados y se encontró con que todos estaban entretenidos en sus propios asuntos. Su tío le contaba al Avatar viejas hazañas que había protagonizado cuando era conocido como el dragón occidental. Katara y Suki hablaban cosas de chicas, maquillaje y cosas por el estilo. Sokka… bueno, él se limitaba a comer todo lo que tenía a su paso.

Ese era el momento que había estado esperando, si bien no era la mejor representación del concepto "intimidad", era mucho más de lo que había conseguido en los últimos días.

-¿como has estado? –preguntó con voz baja, ella hizo una expresión de incredulidad y respondió en un tono irónico que sabía manejar a la perfección.

-¡vaya! ¿Te has acordad de que existo?

-¿sería posible olvidarte? –se dio un golpe mental por su respuesta tan cursi, era mucho más de lo que había esperado responder. Tal vez un: "disculpa eh estado ocupado" o un "lo siento", pero nada… ¡tenía que salir con romanticismos del sigo XV!

A ella también le llegó por sorpresa esta respuesta, y quedó absolutamente desarmada ante él. No podía ocultarlo, lo amaba.

-Escuché que habrá un festival esta noche. –continúo él, sin ser conciente de las reacciones que provocaba en la chica de ojos plateados. Ella no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que el corazón no se le saliera por la boca al hablar, él continúo.

-¿te gustaría acompañarme?

Ella sonrío de manera tonta, pero era de la única manera en la que podía sonreís después de que Zuko la invitara a salir. ¿contaba eso como una cita? ¡Su primera cita! ¿o su primera cita había sido esa en medio del bosque? Eso es lo de menos! Saldría con Zuko! Asintió, intentando disimular toda la emoción que sentía en esos instantes, por primera vez se sentía bonita, perfecta, como toda una mujer… siempre lo había disimulado, pero la verdad es que guardaba algunos complejos por el hecho de ser ciega, pero con Zuko era feliz… sabía que lo amaba… era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Pero este par de jóvenes enamorados no contaban con el mecanismo de fiesta que se activo en el resto de los guerreros al escuchar su conversación.

-FESTIVAL!? –exclamaron todos al unísono.

-será excelente! Tengo muchas ganas de ir a bailar. –exclamó la chica de las trenzas tomando a Aang de las manos.

-Si! –completó él. –además seguro habrá concursos y premios!

-Y comida! …en los festivales siempre hay comida! –exclamó el chico del bumerang.

-Será muy romántico Sokka! –exclamó la chica Kyoshi abrazándolo melosamente.

-Vayamos todos juntos! –sentenció el chico de las flechas levantando su puño en alto, en señal de victoria.

Terminaron de almorzar a prisa, estaban deseosos de poder asistir al festival. Subieron de nuevo a sus habitaciones para darse un baño y alistarse. Sin darle tiempo de añadir algo, todos se levantaron apresurados y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Toph fue jalada por el par de chicas que empezaban a murmurar algo de ir de compras.

-Oye! Principito. –le habló el chico del bumerang con hostilidad, una vez que el pasillo quedo desierto y se encontraban solamente ellos dos.

-que pasa. –respondió secamente sin voltear a verlo.

-Tenemos que hablar –el tono de su voz era fuerte y firme, casi autoritario.

-¿acerca de que?

-ya sabes de que…. de Toph. –al escuchar su nombre sintió que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban.

_¿qué pretende este tipo? ¿no le basta con tener a la chica Kyoshi… también pretende a Toph?_

Se giró a verlo desafiante, sea cual sea la intención de ese tipo, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Lucharía hasta las últimas consecuencias para defender su amor.

El moreno se acercó lentamente hacía él con una postura relajada, dejó escapar un suspiro y le colocó una mano sobre su hombro….

-cuídala. –le dijo en un tono cálido y de hermandad. –es una gran chica…. Si la haces sufrir… te las verás conmigo. –dijo está última frase simulando una amenaza con el dedo índice y una sonrisa amplia.

-tú…?

-es como una hermana menor para mí… la quiero mucho, así que no te permitiré que le hagas daño.

-no tengas cuidado. –ye le correspondió a su sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano como quien cierra un pacto.

El nativo del agua estrechó su mano contra él, y se retiró…. Había tenido algunas confusiones amorosas, pero cuando vio a Sukki recordó a quien le pertenecía su corazón, y supo que nunca había sido de Toph…. Tal vez ella estaba destinada para Zuko.

Tal vez… y sonrió ante esta idea.

…

Cada quien se retiró a su habitación, el príncipe Zuko acaparó la regadera y se duchó en menos de tres minutos, salió como de rayo con la toalla enredada sobre la cintura y se sentó al borde de la cama, tomando entre sus manos el libro que había obtenido la tarde anterior. Ya había esperado demasiado y no quería perder más tiempo antes de leerlo. Su tío se quedó abajo con la señora del hostal.

Abrió tembloroso el libro y contempló con detenimiento las hojas opacas por el tiempo y algo roídas por las polillas. Leyó con detenimiento:

_La historia de la tierra y el fuego… que se ha repetido por los siglos hasta que los enamorados puedan estar juntos para siempre._

Giró la página y observó con detenimiento el dibujo de una pareja, se besaban abrazados, debajo de la sombra de un árbol grande. Ella portaba un vestido del reino tierra y él un elegante kimono del reino fuego… Giró la página y continúo leyendo…

_Hace siglos se escribió la historia más triste que nunca se ha visto sobre la tierra, la tragedia de la princesa Ziu y el guerrero Temu._

_Los padres de este guerrero eran un soldado parte del ejército del reino tierra, y una hermosa jovencita de la nación del fuego. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron su amor fue imposible de ocultar, sabían que estaban destinados el uno para el otro. Pero las reglas de aquella ciudad impedían el matrimonio entre países distintos, y cualquiera que violara esta ley, sería condenado a pena de muerte. __A pesar de la prohibición ellos se casaron en secreto, guardando con férreo esmero, la diferencia de naciones. _

_El producto de su amor fue Temu. Un niño sano, valiente y hermoso. Sus padres lo amaban con todas sus fuerzas y lo cuidaban con devoción. El tiempo avanzaba y el joven Temu crecía, desarrollando sus habilidades, era diestro con las espadas y ágil en las peleas, pero con un don muy particular… dominaba el fuego control._

_Al descubrirlo sus padres le prohibieron el uso de está técnica, temiendo por su vida, pues sus poderes revelarían la procedencia de su madre y sabían que el destino de los tres sería la muerte._

_Lo que no pudieron evitar, fue que la semilla del amor floreciera en el corazón del valiente Temu. Al ser tan fuerte y valiente, fue confinado a la guardia real, su labor era proteger a la princesa Ziu._

_Ella era la joven más hermosa de todo el reino, en sus ojos grises se reflejaban la paz y el amor, además era una fuerte guerrera, la más poderosa maestra tierra de todos los tiempos. Pero cuando ella era pequeña, su madre murió en un enfrentamiento, trayendo un gran luto y dolor sobre todo el reino tierra. Maku, el padre de Ziu, le prohibió utilizar sus técnicas de tierra control, por temor de perderla al igual que a su madre. Ziu, sin más remedio renunció a volver a utilizar su poder, quedando bajo el resguardo de sus guardianes._

_Pero sin poder evitarlo, cuando conoció a Temu, su corazón quedó ligado al de él, y su amor fue inevitable. Inmediatamente el rey Maku se opuso, no permitiría que su hija, la princesa Ziu se desposara con un simple soldado, y suspendió a Temu de sus labores como guardia real._

_A pesar de todas las adversidades, ellos continuaban viéndose a escondidas, a sabiendas de que su amor sería más poderoso que las circunstancias. Cada noche se encontraban en el santuario de los espíritus, que se encontraba en el palacio real. Fue ahí, donde se juraron amor eterno y prometieron que lucharían más allá de una vida, para poder seguir juntos._

_Pero una noche fueron descubiertos. Un guardia del palacio los pilló e informó al rey. Quien les tendió una emboscada al día siguiente. Mandó encerrar a la princesa Ziu en los calabozos, y preparó un ejército para esperar la llegada de Temu al santuario de los espíritus._

_Ziu estaba encerrada en una gran celda de metal, como cualquier vil prisionero al que despojan de todo lo que tiene… su tierra control. Después de largas horas de gritar y golpear contra las paredes se sintió vencida. Exhaló un gran suspiro y se dejó caer al suelo, reclinada sobre el frío metal y con las piernas juntas sobre su pecho, continuó llorando, pero ahora no lloraba con desesperación y furia, lloraba de tristeza, sabía que la vida de su amado Temu estaba en peligro. Continuó llorando en silencio, durante horas, inmóvil y con una gran pena sobre su alma._

_El guerrero Temu llegó, como cada noche, puntual al encuentro con su amada. Esta vez llevaba consigo un ramo de narcisos blancos, él sabía que a la princesa no le agradaban los regalos, porque los guardias del palacio Real podrían descubrirlos, pero cuando esa tarde, vio en el puesto de flores ese pequeño ramo atado con un listón verde, supo inmediatamente que tenía que comprarlos para la princesa, y que a ella le gustaría._

_Entró al santuario de los Dioses que se encontraba en perfecto silencio, pero eso no resultaba una novedad, siempre aguardaban quietos, hasta la llegada del otro, y cuando estaban juntos, encendían una vela a los espíritus, para que bendijeran su amor. Pero antes de poder reaccionar, una legión de guerreros maestro tierra se lanzaron sobre él, lo atacaron sin compasión, era inevitable: usó el fuego control para defenderse, pero ante la multitud de ataques le resultó imposible vencer. Sucumbió._

_Desde su prisión de acero, la princesa Ziu sintió la ausencia de su amado... una gran opresión en pecho comenzó a atormentarla y un en la garganta le impedía llorar, sentía la frustración en cada célula de su cuerpo... Temu perdón. Murmuraba para sí, sintiéndose imponente de no poder hacer nada, entonces, los espíritus que había sido testigos del amor puro y verdadero de estos dos jóvenes, se apiadaron de ellos y dotaron de una sabiduría especial a la joven princesa._

_Ella lloraba recargada contra la pared de metal, triste y derrotada cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir las vibraciones de la tierra dentro del metal... pero eso era imposible... ¿o no? Se concentró colocando ambas manos sobre la puerta y sintió el poder de la tierra control sobre el metal, hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos y la puerta se enroscó cayendo de una manera estruendosa dejándola libre... se había transformado en una maestra metal._

_Dejó de lado el asombro por su nuevo control y corrió por los pasillos de las celdas hasta llegar a la salida, sentía su corazón arder en desesperación, sabía que Temu corría grave peligro, en el camino le salieron al encuentro cientos de maestros tierra, soldados y guerreros dispuestos a detenerla, pero el poder de ella era superior y logró derrotarlos con facilidad, salió a los jardines directo hacia el santuario de los espíritus y desde la distancia logró reconocer el cuerpo de Temu inerte sobre el pasto fresco..._

_-Temuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas al punto de desgarrase la garganta, entonces su padre la detuvo sujetándola con fuerza._

_-¡Suélame! ¿¡Qué le has hecho!?_

_-Nada hija, tranquila._

_-¿Cómo que nada? ¡Qué has hecho!_

_-Fue necesario... tenía que protegerte._

_-¿protegerme?_

_-Así es, Temu era un maestro fuego._

_-¿pero... cómo...? -esto desconcertó totalmente a Ziu, Temu nunca le había revelado su identidad, pero de cualquier manera ella lo seguía amando, se libró del abrazó de su padre y corrió hacia su amado, se arrojó sobre su cuerpo ensangrentado y lloró amargamente por él._

_La escena era desgarradora, nadie atinaba a decir nada, varios guerreros habían caído en el combate y sus compañeros retiraban los cuerpos incinerados que comprobaban lo que el rey había enunciado: Temu era un maestro fuego. Siguió apoyada contra su pecho por largos minutos que parecieron ser horas, no tenía ánimos de hacer nada, quería quedarse con él, acompañarlo hasta el sepulcro, pero era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. La nana de la princesa se acercó con delicadez y la retiro con suavidad ayudándola a levantarse, pasaron algunos segundos en silencio, reclinadas una sobre la otra, su nana había sido como su madre, siempre al pendiente de ella y cuidando cada una de sus necesidades, en esta ocasión no fue la excepción. La acompaño abrazada hasta el interior del palacio y le preparó la ducha, la princesa estaba en estado de shock, no lograba asimilar lo que había sucedido.__Una vez que estuvo limpia, sin rastro de la sangre de su amado, la nana la recostó en la cama, pero la princesa no durmió, pasó a noche en vela sollozando, no había paz en su alma, simplemente le resultaba imposible dormir._

_En el pueblo ya todos conocían la noticia, sobre el amor de los dos jóvenes, sobre la muerte de Temu y su identidad como maestro fuego, las leyes eran claras: a su familia le correspondía la pena de muerte, pero todos guardaron silencio, todos acompañaban el dolor de la princesa y de la familia del guerrero. Estaban expectantes ante la decisión que el rey Maku tomará, que al final de cuentas sería irrevocable... pero por parte del palacio real había un hermetismo total._

_La princesa Ziu perdió el aliento por seguir viviendo, se mantuvo callada a partir del día de la muerte de su amado, nunca más volvió a hablar, su piel empalideció y de sus ojos se fugó el brillo, parecia un muerto, apenas y probaba bocado y eso a fuerzas de su nana. Pasó semanas internada sin siquiera levantarse de su cama, cuando por fin lo hizo, fue únicamente para dirigirse al santuario de los espíritus. Ya ni siquiera lloraba, no tenía más fuerzas, sólo estaba ahí, en silencio._

_El rey Temu, arrepentido de su decisión tan impropia, revocó el decreto que prohibía las relaciones con personas de otras tribus y perdonó la vida de los padres de Temu, pero nada logró hacer que la princesa recobrará el aliento de vida, a los pocos meses murió._

_Esta es la historia más triste que se haya escuchado en toda la tierra, de como amor más puro fue vencido por la codicia de un padre sobre-protector y por el orgullo de un pueblo altanero, pero los espíritus había jugado en favor de esta pareja, y para no invalidar el juramento que estos jóvenes habían hecho frente a sus santuario noche tras noche, decidieron revivir el espíritu de ambos amantes, una y otra vez, hasta que por fin lograsen estar juntos._

_Es por eso que esta historia se ha repetido a través de milenios, esperando el día en que los enamorados logren estar juntos para siempre._

_..._**_._**

El príncipe Zuko cerró el libro completamente confundido ¿qué era todo aquello? Sin alcanzar a entender bien a bien de que se trataba se vistió en un segundo y corrió movido por un impulso sobrenatural para encontrarse con Toph. Tocó insistentemente la puerta de su habitación pero nadie respondió.

-se han ido a un spa "a ponerse hermosas", dijeron. -respondió Aang al final del pasillo intentando calmarlo, parecía estar a punto de derribar la puerta.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención bajó corriendo las escaleras, en el looby se encontraba su tío hablando con la señora del hostal, le dijo algo que no alcanzó a descifrar y a lo cual ni siquiera prestó atención, era algo así como que no llegara muy tarde. Mientras corría fue comprendiendo muchas cosas, el por qué de las visiones, y esa extraña sensación que tenía al estar junto a ella… _era como si la conociera desde siempre…_

Antes de encontrarla el grupo de guerreros lo alcanzó y le comenzó a hacer plática, intentó no ser descortés y entablar conversación con ellos, pero su mente estaba bloqueada, sólo podía pensar en el libro, en la historia, en Toph.

En eso estaba cuando se acercaron las chicas, Katara y Sukki iban ataviadas con largos kimonos y abundante maquillaje sobre su cara, Toph iba vestida de manera más discreta, un kimono verde que hacía resaltar la belleza de su piel, y un maquillaje escaso, pero no le hacía falta, sus facciones delicadas eran perfectas.

Trató de buscar un momento con ella para hablarle, pero era una labor cuasi-titánica, las calles repletas de gente, al parecer no sólo los aldeanos salían a disfrutar del festival, también habían venido personas de todas partes a celebrar el festival.

Zuko se apartó un poco del grupo buscando la ocasión para hablarle a Toph, así como para ordenar las ideas de su mente y no terminar metiendo la pata.

El grupo de jóvenes guerreros se detuvo frente a un puesto de juegos, era un concurso de tiro al blanco, el sentido era dispararle a 3 de los pato-tortuga de madera que avanzaban mecánicamente en una larga fila, si acertaban ganarían un premio.

-¡Ganaré algo para ti Sukki! –exclamó entusiasmado el chico de la coleta, lamentablemente el entusiasmo no contaba para ganar y el moreno erró una y otra vez en sus insipientes intentos. Entre risas y carcajadas la aludida intervino por fin:

-Déjame intentarlo un poco. –y le bastaron tres tiros para ganar una enorme vaca-puerco. –te la regalo amor. –le dijo melosamente.

Aang y Katara rieron, Sokka y SukKi podían llegar a ser muy empalagosos, Toph se alejó de ellos con un gesto de asco, la verdad no soportaba nada que tuviera que ver con esas cursilerías y cosas bobas.

…_este es el momento que he estado esperando… _

Pensó el príncipe de la nación del fuego y fue tras ella.

-Toph… -le habló con dulzura, sujetándola suavemente de brazo derecho.

-¿Qué quieres? –respondió ella secamente.

-hablar…

-¿hablar? ¿hablar sobre qué? ¿crees que puedes ignorarme pro semanas y después simplemente aparecer y hablar fingiendo que no ha pasado nada? ¿crees que no tengo sentimientos? –para sorpresa de ambos la joven maestra tierra dejó salir de una vez por todas esa preguntas que la angustiaban.

Zuko estaba perplejo ante tal reacción de la chica. Sin saber que responder se limitó a contemplarla, era verdaderamente hermosa a pesar de ser tan pequeña, el tono rojizo que había tomado su piel a causa del coraje hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos grises. Él sabía que ella podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, así que se dedicó a guardar silencio esperando que su corazón hablara por él y que ella descubriera cuanto la amaba.

La pequeña maestra tierra fue relajando la expresión de su rostro y en la comisura de sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa. Lo había entendido todo. Él no necesitaba nada más, eso era todo lo que esperaba, una señal de aprobación…

La rodeó por la cintura con su brazo y a atrajo hacia él acortando la distancia, entonces así de cerca pudo escuchar que ella también lo amaba, y no se lo decía con palabras, fue el latir acelerado de su corazón quien la delató. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, buscado el contacto tan esperado… la besó.

La beso una y otra vez y fue feliz, porque ella era todo lo que necesitaba y porque ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos no dejaría que nada ni nadie los separara de nuevo, esta vez la historia tendría un final feliz.

Sonrió porque en ella había encontrado la felicidad, por años creyó que su destino era atrapar al avatar, pero había estado equivocado, su destino era y siempre había sido Toph.

.

..

..**.**

Ese era el destino de la tierra y el fuego.

**FIN.**

Eso es todo. Espero les gustara. Me esforcé mucho :)

Estén al pendientes que ya estoy trabajando en otro Toko(cual espero me quede mejor que este), la historia se me salió un poco de ls manos y terminó siendo muy cursi, les juro que yo no soy así, creo que los personajes terminaron cobrando vida e hicieron lo que se les vino en gana jeje.

En agradecimiento especial a todas las personas que marcaron como favorito y dejaron un review:

**yue yuna**

**neverdie**

**Lu Hatake**

**afrodita110**

**OlgaCatherine**

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan**

**chibimariana**

**ArturoZ4**

**LULLABY**

**Yessi**

**Maidijunior**

**That Damn Author**

**FANYs7GRIL**

**Zorahat **

De verdad espero les gustara! nos leemos pronto. Dejenme reviews y háganme feliz.

Que pasen feliz fin del mundo, el apocalipsis zombie se aproxima ;) hahaha y si no, pues feliz navidad y que se cumplan todos sus deseos ;)

Besos. Ahidis Black.

17.12.12 7:05pm.


End file.
